


Yellow Muffins

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [26]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Timepetalsprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	Yellow Muffins

“Oi!” The Doctor yelped, clutching his now-stinging reddened hand to his chest. “What’d you go and do that for?”

“They’re still cooling, you daft alien,” Jackie said, crossing her arms. “Just took it out of the oven.”

“Wait,” he eyed the steaming loaves with suspicion. “They are banana breads, aren’t they?” Jackie, still cross, didn’t answer. “Thought you couldn’t cook,” he said snidely, trying not to let on that his hand still hurt.

“Managed Christmas dinner well enough, thanks,” Jackie bantered back easily.

“Might’ve added a new setting to the sonic,” the Doctor smirked.

“So it does turkey?”

“Care to find out?” He waggled his eyebrows, looking so much like a lost puppy that Jackie had to stifle a laugh.

“Not particularly.” Jackie eyed the Doctor suspiciously.

“Where’s Rose?”

“How should I know? You see more of her these days than I do,” she snapped. Then, “she’s in that box of yours. Changin’ round some of her things. Pictures and the like.”   
Smirking at the Doctor’s shocked expression, she continued: “She does live in the box, doesn’t she? Spends more time there than here, that’s for certain. Why shouldn’t she have her keepsakes with her?

Because she’s going to stay with me forever. But I’m still going to lose her and then I’ll have boxes and boxes of her things and I won’t be able to cope with the loss.

“No reason,” he replied airily. “I just don’t usually have passengers on the TARDIS who actually move in.” It was true – though his companions often stayed onboard for at least one (relative) year, they often lived entirely aboard the ship without personal belongings.

“I said to wait until they’ve cooled.” Jackie swatted the Doctor’s hands as he once more reached for her cooling loaves. “If you must stick your fingers in something, try this,” she handed him a yellow muffin. Smirking, he took a large bite of his muffin, which was very nearly the same shade as a perfectly ripened banana. And promptly spat it out, frowning.

“It’s apple,” he cried, petulantly throwing the muffin at the rubbish bin.

“What’d you expect, custard? Of course it’s apple, it’s fall, they’re in season.” Jackie crossed her arms, shaking her head at the daft alien’s antics. Rose came out of the TARDIS, rucksack over her shoulder.

“Those smell amazing, Mum,” she sank into the chair, reaching for her own muffin. Jackie threw a look at the Doctor, who made a face at her before turning to Rose.

“Ready to go?” He beamed.

“Where to?” Rose’s face split into a grin.

“How does the Moon sound?”

“You come back soon,” Jackie pressed. Rose smiled, hugging her mother tightly.

“I love you, Mum.”

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Jackie shook her head. The Moon. Sighing, she grabbed a muffin and was about to taste it when she noticed that one of the banana loaves was missing. Already, the TARDIS was making that wheezing noise that meant it was coming and going. It was like having a five-year-old in the house again, except five-year-olds couldn’t disappear into time-and-space whenever they did something ‘wrong’.


End file.
